Morningfur's Family
by Forever Me 2k16
Summary: Family; one thing that Morningfur never really knew. She never knew her parents, and she prays to Starclan for her parents to come find her. Sometimes, wishes do come true, even not in the way you expect them to.


Morningfur waded into the shallows of the river that marked where Waterclan met Forestclan. She sighed, loving the cool feeling around her legs.

"Having fun?" she turned to see Bluepool, her best friend. She purred, bounding out. Bluepool purred, touching her nose to her friend's.

"Want to go hunting?" Morningfur suggested. The blue she-cat nodded, and they headed back into their territory, heading for the more plentiful streams inside the territory. They found Heathercloud fishing by herself, and greeted her silently as to not startle her or the fish. The sandy brown she-cat's paw shot out, and a fish was launched into the air. Heathercloud grabbed it out the air, biting its neck. She turned to them, put down her catch and purred, "Hey you two. Come to join me?"

"Sure," Morningfur said, licking her ear before kneeling beside the stream. Bluepool greeted Heathercloud before joining her. Morningfur watched the water with complete concentration, soon having her own fish in her jaws. Bluepool had one as well.

"I've already got a small pile," Heathercloud said, nodding to the five fish beside her.

"You ready to get back to camp?" Bluepool asked. Morningfur nodded, looking down at her belly, "Hushclaw is going to freak out!" Her friends laughed.

"My brother can get over it. Even an expecting queen can go for a walk and hunt every once in a while," Heathercloud said, rolling her eyes. Morningfur felt a little kick that made her purr. They each grabbed some of the fish and headed back to camp. Once they arrived, a tortoiseshell tom ran over to Morningfur, his blue eyes sparking with worry. Hushclaw's tail flicked as he spoke, "Where were you? I looked everywhere in camp!" Morningfur purred and licked his cheek, "I went for a walk with Heathercloud and Bluepool. I even brought you a meal!" Hushclaw shook his head, "Our kits will be coming in less than a moon! Any other queen would be confined to the camp by now."

"He's right," they turned to see Cinderfeather and Jaypaw, the elderly medicine cat and her apprentice. Morningfur sighed, "Do I have too? You know I don't like to just sit around."

"Well, you're going to have to if you want your kits to be healthy," Cinderfeather said, pointing to the nursery with her tail. Morningfur sighed again, but went to the nursery. She found a ready-made nest and sat down, putting her chin on her paws. Hushclaw appeared a moment later, holding a fish in his jaws.

"Come on, it'll all be worth it," he said after he put the fish in front of her. "Just take the time to think of how beautiful our kits will be." He sat beside her and began to groom her. Morningfur closed her eyes, smiling and slipping to sleep to the rhythmic sound.

* * *

*1 half moon later

"You can go see her now," Cinderfeather said, coming out of the nursery with Jayfur, now a full medicine cat, right behind her. Hushclaw got up and practically ran into the nursery. Morningfur looked up when he entered.

"Hushclaw," she whispered, her eyelids heavy with exhaustion. Hushclaw licked her ears, "I'm so proud of you." Three kits were suckling. Hushclaw seemed a little confused, "The fur color... how did they get it?" Morningfur looked down at her kits: a tortoiseshell she-cat with a white muzzle, a white tom with silver stripes, and a black and white she-cat.

"Neither of my parents or their parents had black, white, or silver fur," Hushclaw said. Morningfur's smile faltered, "I never knew my parents." Hushclaw nodded, licking her cheek, "They were cruel rouges, leaving you on the border." Morningfur was silent for a moment.

"No," she said, "Not cruel. They brought me to Waterclan; to you." Hushclaw smiled, but stayed silent. Morningfur smiled, "The fur color must be from them. What names do you like?" Hushclaw seemed to appreciate the change of subject, "Why not Speckledkit for the tortoiseshell?" Morningfur nodded, "And Ivykit for the other she-cat?" Hushclaw purred as the tom's tail flicked his paw, "Do you like Bumblekit for the tom?" Morningfur nodded, and purred, her eyes already closing. Hushclaw stayed beside her, watching their kits suckle, content. Before Morningfur feel asleep, she made a silent prayer to Starclan.

"Please," she thought, "bring my parents to see my kits."

* * *

*Four moons later

"Morningfur!" Morningfur turned to see Speckledkit running over. The she-cat skidded to a halt, "Morningfur, Bumblekit got into the medicine den again!" Morningfur sighed and headed toward the den. Jayfur, the medicine cat since Cinderfeather had retired, was seething.

"You have to control your kit!" he said angrily. "The lavender is now all over the bottom of my den!" Bumblekit looked upset and muttered something to himself. Morningfur sighed, "Well, have you asked why he keeps going in there?" Jayfur blinked, "He's a kit. All kits get into my stores."

"He's four moons old and knows better," Morningfur said. "He must have some reason. Now ask him kindly instead of just kicking him out every time!" Jayfur nodded, eyes wide, and looked at Bumblekit, "Why do you keep getting into the herbs?" Bumblekit was silent for a moment then said quietly, "I wanted to get something to help Mistfur stop coughing. She sounded worse today." Mistfur was the oldest cat in the clan and seemed to always be sick, and the other elder Runningroar usually told Jayfur if he noticed any changes.

Jayfur cocked his head, "How could you tell she was worse?" Bumblekit lifted his head slightly, "It sounded rougher and she was hacking too. I also felt heat coming off her when I went to visit the elders." Morningfur smirked at Jayfur, who looked impressed.

"I'll show you what to bring Mistfur," he said, beckoning Bumblekit. The little tom brightened and followed the medicine cat into his den.

"So he isn't in trouble?" Morningfur jumped and turned around to see Ivykit, who ducked her head in apology. She sighed and licked her kit on the head, "No, Bumblekit's not in trouble." Ivykit nodded and walked away, the same blank expression on her face. Morningfur worried for her; she was so distant and seemed to always be sitting alone just watching her clanmates. Speckledkit ran after her sister, laughing as she caught up. Morningfur smiled. Maybe some time with her energetic sister would help Ivykit.

"Lizardstar!" Morningfur turned to see Fadinglight, Owlface, Bluepool, and Adderpaw coming into camp. Fadinglight was hurrying to Lizardstar's den with her apprentice while Owlface and Bluepool stood by an unfamiliar tom. He had silver fur and sparkling blue eyes. Hushclaw came up beside her, narrowing his eyes at the strange tom, "Who is that?"

"Perhaps a rogue trespassing on our territory," she said calmly, looking around. Bumblekit was with Jayfur talking to Runningroar, and Speckledkit and Ivykit were talking outside the nursery. She let out a sigh of relief; even if she wasn't showing it, the rogue being here made me uneasy.

Lizardstar followed Fadinglight to the rogue after dismissing Adderpaw, and who ran over to tell his sister Shimmerpaw what had happened. Flamelight, the deputy, ran over to Lizardstar, standing beside her as her leader interrogated the rogue. They did it rather quietly, as if they were trying not to be overheard. Suddenly, Owlface ran over to her.

"Come," he said in his rough voice and walked back over to the group. Morningfur looked at Hushclaw, startled. He licked her ear and gave her a nod. She went over to stand by Flamelight. Lizardstar had dismissed Owlface, Bluepool, and Fadinglight and looked at Morningfur, flicking her tail. The rogue was staring at her, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Morningfur," Lizardstar said after a moment, "this cat claims to be your brother." Morningfur froze, stating at the tom. Her mind took her back to her earliest memory: she felt warm fur and a nuzzle, and then she was picked up. The cat was gentle and carried her for a long time. As she was put down, something wet fell on her cheek: a tear.

"I'm sorry. I love you," a tom's voice said softly, a bit broken; she squeaked as he disappeared. She shivered; the ground was cold. She tried to get up, but her legs were weak.

"Runningroar!" A cat called, bending bedside her. "A kit!"

"Morningfur!" She snapped out of her memories, and shook her head, "I'm sorry." She turned and made eye contact with her supposed brother, "Who are you?" The tom smiled, "I'm Silver, and you are my sister Carmen." Morningfur shook her head, "My name is Morningfur." Silver looked her up and down, "The name suits you, but Casper told me he named you Carmen."

"How do you that I'm your sister?" Morningfur said, sitting down beside Silver. He smiled again, "Casper told me," his smile disappeared, "Crimson didn't seem to have an interest in you. She made Casper get rid of you. I'm glad she's gone." Morningfur felt dizzy; was this true? She always wondered about her family and why that cat had brought her to the border. Hushclaw, Hushpaw then, had found her on his first day of training abandoned near the Gathering Hollow, which was where all the territories met.

"Where are our parents?" she asked in a whisper.

"Crimson left us a long time ago, and Casper is..." Silver trailed off, then looked at her desperately. "Casper's really sick! He told me not to come, but I had to get help! Carmen, you've got to help him! Please?" Morningfur jumped up, immediately worried. If this tom was telling the truth, she had to save her father.

"Jayfur!" she said, running over to him. "You have to come now!" Jayfur got up, looking worried, "Who's hurt?"

"My father," she said, meeting his eyes. "Silver said he's very sick and could die." Jayfur hesitated for a second, then nodded and ran to his den. Silver came over to her, "He can help Casper?"

"Yes," she said, staring at him. "Silver, you'll have to lead us to him." Silver gulped and nodded, all his happiness from a few moments ago replaced by fear and worry. Jayfur came out, carrying a bundle, waiting to follow.

"Where are you going?" Lizardstar asked as they passed her.

"To help my father!" Morningfur said. Lizardstar nodded, "Lightningclaw, Icepool! Go with them!" The two warriors followed them out of camp, Silver leading the way. They were running, but Morningfur still felt they weren't going fast enough.

"There!" Silver finally said, indicating a tree outside all the clans' territory. There was a black and silver tabby tom lying there, his chest falling and rising slightly the only sign of life. Jayfur knelt beside him, listening to his chest. Silver licked Casper's head. The tom stirred, "Silver?"

"I'm sorry," Silver said. "I know you said not to go anywhere, but-"

"It's alright," Casper said weakly. "You did the right thing."

"Here, eat these," Jayfur said, pushing some herbs toward Casper. He ate them obediently.

"I want to take him back to camp," Jayfur told Silver, "so I can make sure that he gets better." Silver nodded and told Casper, who just nodded, his eyes closed again. Morningfur, who had been silent almost the whole time, helped get Casper onto Lightningclaw's and Silver's backs. Icepool walked beside her, "Some way to find your family, huh?" Morningfur felt stung; her former apprententice hadn't meant to be rude, she was just very blunt.

When they reached camp, Jayfur and Silver helped Casper get settled in a nest in the medicine den. Jayfur gave him some more herbs before going to tell Lizardstar what had happened.

"Casper?" Silver said, and the sick tom turned to his son.

"What is it Silver?" he asked weakly. Silver hesitated for a moment before blurting out, "I found Carmen!"

"Carmen?" Casper said, turning his head to gaze at Morningfur, who had come in. The old cat was silent for a few more moments before a huge smile crept over his face.

"I hoped one day we'd find you," he said. "Come, sit. We need to talk." She did so, and Casper stared into her eyes, whispering, "Yes. Crimson's eyes. Just like Silver's." Morningfur looked at Silver and realized that his eyes really were very alike to hers.

"Tell me about my mother," she asked, settling down.

Casper sighed, "She was beautiful: silky golden fur with little white flecks and eyes like stars. I fell in love so quickly that I forgot about everything else. But when she found she was going to have kits, she became angry and bitter. Crimson didn't want kits; she thought them to be annoying and a waste of food and energy. As soon as when she had you two, she ordered me to get rid of one. She would only provide for one." He stopped, his eyes filled with pain as he looked at Morningfur, "It broke my heart to bring you away, so I made sure you would be safe by putting you on the border of the clans. I hope you aren't too angry. You certainly seem happy here." Casper put his head down, seeming exhausted from all the talking. He coughed a couple times before closing his eyes to sleep. Silver touched his nose to his father's pelt before following Morningfur out of the den.

"Carmen-"

"Please, my name is Morningfur," she protested. "Carmen is not and never was my name." Silver nodded, "Morningfur, where will I sleep?"

"Mama!" Speckledkit ran over, Bumblekit and Ivykit right behind her. "Mama, where have you been? Why couldn't we go? Who's this?" Hushclaw came up to her, touching his nose to hers, "They weren't any trouble, though Ivykit kept asking where you were." Morningfur smiled, licking each of her kits' heads before turning back to Silver, "You can sleep either in the warriors' den. Hushclaw will show you." Silver looked uncomfortable, but followed Hushclaw to the warriors' den.

"Come see me again after you've found a nest!" she called after him before herding her kits into the nursery. Morningfur kept them inside playing until her mate and brother came into the den. They all talked until the sun went down, and after checking in on Casper, they all went to bed. Morningfur smiled, her tail around her kits and the contentment of knowing her family filling her.

* * *

*10 moons later

"Speckledshell, you take Adderstep, Bluepool, and Stormpaw to the Gorgeclan border," Flamelight said. "Owlface, you go with Hushclaw and Nightpaw to the Forestclan border." Morningfur smiled, watching the patrols go.

"I'll take a hunting patrol out Flamelight," Silverfur walked up to the deputy, smiling. Morningfur felt even happier; when Jayfur hadn't been able to save Casper, Silver had decided to stay with the clan. It had taken awhile, but the clan had accepted him and he seemed completely comfortable with clan life.

"And he seems to be getting close with Flamelight," she thought with a laugh as Flamelight walked beside Silverfur out of camp to hunt, Shimmerpath following.

"Greykit!" Morningfur turned to see Bumbleshiver carrying his niece out of the medicine den. She laughed as Ivywhisper ran over to her brother, taking her kit away from him. She walked over, "This seems familiar." Ivywhisper laughed, her tail around Greykit, and Bumbleshiver smiled, ducking his head. Greykit looked confused; the moon old kit pawed her mother, "What does Morningfur mean?"

"I'll tell you later little one," Ivywhisper said lovingly, licking her only kit's head. Morningfur felt her heart swell with pride; she at first had doubted the relationship between the rambunctious, daring Adderstep and her intelligent, soft-spoken daughter would last, but she was happily surprised by their love and commitment. Jayfur poked his head out of the medicine den, "Bumbleshiver, come help me fix this mess!" Bumbleshiver touched his nose to his mother's before running back into the den after his mentor.

Ivywhisper turned to Greykit, "Why don't you go find Morningfur's kits and take them into the camp for the first time? They're old enough now." Greykit turned and ran into the nursery, calling for the four kits. Owlkit appeared first, a golden tabby. She turned, waiting for her brothers and sister. Little Branchkit ran out, his signature ginger tail standing out against his tortoiseshell fur. Pricklekit ran after him, laughing. The tortoiseshell she-cat jumped on him, crushing him.

"Get off him!" Rabbitkit, a white tom, ran over to help Branchkit up. The two playing kits laughed and started exploring the camp. Ivywhisper smiled as Greykit told Owlkit about the warriors den, the younger kit's eyes shining. Morningfur smiled and licked her daughter's cheek. She was content with life, and as she watched her young kits, she looked up at the sky.

"Thank you Starclan," she whispered, "for my family."


End file.
